1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection apparatus for a vehicular engine. The fuel injection apparatus includes an intake pipe having a first straight pipe portion extending in straight line, a second straight pipe portion extending in straight line towards a direction which crosses the first straight pipe portion, and a bent pipe portion for connecting the straight pipe portions to each other. The fuel injection apparatus is connected to a cylinder head of the engine in such a manner that the first straight pipe portion is in communication with an intake port of the engine. Furthermore, a fuel injection valve is held between the intake pipe and a mounting member fastened to the intake pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel injection apparatus of this type has been known, for example, from Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Hei 2-127779, in which a fuel injection valve is mounted to a bent pipe portion of an intake pipe in such a manner that the center of the fuel injection valve is aligned with the center line of a first straight pipe portion of the intake pipe.
The above-described prior art fuel injection apparatus, however, is problematic. Since a distance from the cylinder head to the outer end of the fuel injection valve is relatively large, and the projection amount of the fuel injection apparatus from the engine is large, a space required in the vehicle for mounting an engine of this type on the vehicle becomes large. In particular, such a fuel injection apparatus is unsuitable for a motorcycle.